The invention relates to a talking ball or the like.
It is known to provide toys which incorporate voice record chips that are activated to broadcast appropriate noises or messages during play to make the toy more versatile and attractive to play with. The present invention relates to bails or other similar articles that are generally thrown around during play and to speaking units that are arranged to fit inside the ball or other article.